Pet food for animals is generally commercially available in metal cans of a cylindrical shape and wherein at least one end of the can has a peripheral outwardly projected bead or rim. In a feeding operation, one end of the can is opened and the pet food removed by a spoon or the like for placement into a feeding dish. Since pet foods tend to have an objectionable odor and a tendency to cling to the spoon and inner wall of the can, storage of the open can and spoon creates odor problems. Additionally, when only a portion of the material in the can is fed, the feeding of following portions is not only messy and inconvenient but care must be exercised to avoid injury from sharp surfaces that may be at the open end of the can. These disadvantages in the feeding of animal pets are substantially avoided by the dispensing device of this invention.